Au nom du Père
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Suite d 'Ange gardien' et de 'Dix jours avec toi'. (axé destiel) Les mois ont passés et aujourd'hui, de nouvelles épreuves attendent Dean et Castiel. Des épreuves qui les marqueront au plus profond d eux. L'Amour a plusieurs facettes et certaines sont cruelles. Sauront-ils y faire face ?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite d 'Ange gardien', cette nouvelle histoire prend également en compte l évolution du couple Sam/Gabriel qui eut lieux dans 'Dix jours avec toi' mais le pairing restera à 90% 'destiel'.

Cette fiction comportera 10 chapitres (cette introduction incluse) au rythme 1chap/2 semaines. La moitié est déjà écrite et les chapitres sont plus longs que dans 'Ange gardien'.

Voilà, vous savez tout ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous aimerez tout autant cette histoire !

* * *

- Cinq victimes, toutes vidées de leur sang, en moins de trois semaines. Enonça Sam, ou plutôt l'agent du FBI, au policier d'une petite ville du Massachusetts.  
- Tout à fait. Toutes des femmes entre 25 et 35 ans, attaquées entre 22h et 02h00 du matin. Nous pensons à un…  
- Ne pensez pas, nous sommes là pour ça. Lui dit Dean,alias l'agent .  
Le policier rougit et des excuses avant de tendre le dossier aux (faux) agents. Quand ceux-ci le quittèrent, il fut soulagé. C'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire avec le FBI. Ceci, plus la présence du journaliste du New – York Times,J.R Rowling si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le mettait dans un stress ingérable.  
Dean roulait à toute allure dans les rues de la ville, en s'éclaffant pendant que Sam observait leurs badges.  
- Et ? Sérieusement, Dean ! Un mec plus intelligent aurait capté tout de suite !  
- On est dans le Massachusetts, Sammy ! Ils connaissent rien à la littérature anglaise !  
- Et comment tu sais ça, jerk ?  
- Tout le monde le sait, sauf toi ! Bitch !

Poitrine en avant, la serveuse répondait avec plaisir aux questions de l'ainé des Winchester. Il fut un temps, il aurait aimé ce petit jeu mais tout ce qu'il matait aujourd'hui était la part de tarte qui se trouvait entre eux.  
- Il se passe jamais rien dans ce patelin mais dès qu'il y a un truc, le FBI et le New York Times débarquent… Et tous aussi sexy les uns que les autres ajouta t elle en battant des cils.  
Quand Sam s'approcha, elle s'éloigna un peu déçue.  
- Du neuf, Sam ? Demanda le blond quand la serveuse fut suffisamment éloignée.  
- Rien. Des vampires d'après le rapport du légiste. Et très discrets, ils doivent être vieux.  
- Génial. On pouvait pas avoir une chasse facile pour changer ? Tu penses qu'ils sont du coin ?  
- J'irai à la bibliothèque cette après midi, pour vérifier. Tu m'accompagnes ?  
- Sûrement pas ! Je vais chez les familles des victimes. Peut être que l'une de ces jeunes femmes a joué la Bella Swan avec un inconnu.  
Devant la « bitch face » de son frère, Dean haussa les épaules.  
- Tu pourrais avoir un peu d'humour, Sammy.  
- Tes références sont pitoyables, Dean.

Le soir, son frère était confortablement installé devant la télévision quand le fan de Metallica revint.  
- Trois d'entre elles ont rencontré Dracula.  
- Tu passes de Patinsson à Christopher Lee ?  
- Je change mes références…Bon, d'après les descriptions, elles ont toutes rencontré le même mec un peu avant leur mort.  
- Le groupe de vampires ne doit pas être très imposant s'ils envoient toujours le même.  
- Ou ils n'ont qu'un seul beau en réserve. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?  
- Rien ! Ils gardent les anciens articles sur logiciel et un gars a tout emprunté !  
- Un gars ?  
- Journaliste de New York,je crois.  
- C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends parler de ce mec.  
- Je me renseignerai auprès de Garth, c'est peut être un chasseur.  
- Ok ! Dégage du canap' maintenant ! Docteur Sexy va commencer.  
Sam soupira et partit prendre une douche. Mais Dean ne regarda pas l'écran il leva les yeux avant de s'exprimer.  
- Hmm…Salut Cas'. Je crois que tu reçois pas mes appels où tu te trouves…Ou alors t'as oublié de recharger ton téléphone. J'espère que tu te souviens comment on fait… Enfin, tu me manques et le… PUTAIN SAMMY !  
Celui-ci, sur le pas de la porte, observait son frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est mignon.  
- Oh ta gueule ! On peut pas avoir une vie privée avec toi !  
- Quoi ? C'est toi qui débarque toujours quand je suis avec Gabriel !  
- Wé…Ben…Moi j'ai le droit ! Je suis ton ainé et je dois faire gaffe à ta pureté !

Les frères se reposèrent quelques minuit ils avaient prévu de patrouiller en ville « au cas où ».  
Dean mit sa veste, prêt à éliminer du vampire, quand il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Un simple papier plié en quatre, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit quelques mots, rédigés d'une écriture fine et soignée. « Tu me manques aussi, Dean. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Et je suis tout à fait capable de charger mon téléphone ». Le chasseur sourit, replia le papier et le remit dans sa poche.  
Les Winchester firent deux fois le tour de la ville, ce qui ne leur prit pas plus de trente minutes, et se dirigeaient vers le motel quand ils virent enfin du mouvement : un couple discutait « coller-serrer ». Ils s'approchèrent et Dean reconnut…  
- La serveuse. Dit Sam. Elle a quoi ? 25 ans ?  
- Et le mec ressemble à la description du vampire !  
Dean stationna sa voiture en trombe mais, environ une dizaine de secondes plus tard, l'homme avait disparu. Au contraire de la serveuse.  
- Beverly ? Appela l'ainé, espérant ne pas confondre.  
- Oh ! Agent Poirot ! Je fais de belles rencontres ce soir.  
- Vous devriez faire attention. Lui conseilla Sam. Qui était avec vous ?  
- Le journaliste du New York Times. Un homme charmant. Mais pas autant que vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Dean.  
- C'est quoi son nom ? Ajouta ce dernier.  
- Joseph…Rowding…Non, Rowling !  
- Vous avez son numéro ?  
- Non…Le vôtre non plus d'ailleurs.

- Ce journaliste n'est pas un chasseur ! S'exclama Sam, le lendemain matin, tandis que son ainé émergeait du sommeil. Et il n'est pas non plus journaliste.  
- C'est qui alors ? Il a de bonnes techniques de chasse.  
- Les mêmes que les nôtres.  
Dean hésita puis se lança.  
- Ce serait pas ton mec qui veut nous faire tourner en bourrique ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas Gabriel.  
- Tu es…  
- Oui, je suis sûr.  
Dean ne préféra pas poursuivre sur cette voie, voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son frère.  
- La priorité reste les vampires. Le pseudo journaliste n'a tué personne.  
- C'est peut – être le vampire. On devrait creuser.  
L'après midi, la chance leur sourit mais les emmena loin du journaliste. La sœur d'une des victimes prévint Dean que l'homme dont elle lui avait parlé était de retour en ville, à l'hôtel près de la gare. Ils s'y rendirent et trouvèrent le jeune homme, pas plus de vingt cinq ans et pas plus vampire qu'eux, dans sa chambre.  
Il fut effrayé d'apprendre la mort de ses conquêtes mais garda son calme.  
- Je suis représentant d'art. Il y a bientôt une exposition à l'hôtel de ville…Il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions ici alors…  
- Vous avez décidé de vous taper toutes les filles de la ville, à défaut d'un ciné. Compléta Dean.  
- A chaque fois, ces fichus gosses ont cassé mon coup…Enfin, je veux dire…ce n'est pas correct de dire ça alors…  
- Des enfants ? Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Sam, autant au représentant qu'à son frère.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient la maison de Margareth Quelque chose. Et les filles les ont aidé.  
- A chaque fois les mêmes enfants ?  
- Non…C'est un peu étrange d'ailleurs. La première fois, c'était deux petites filles puis juste un garçon puis une fille et un garçon.  
- Cinq enfants qui cherchaient la maison d'une Margaret. Résuma Dean, très fort en math. Merci pour ce précieux renseignement.

- C'est une grosse connerie cette histoire de gosses ! S'exclama l'ainé, environ une heure plus tard, en mordant dans son hamburger.  
- Ce mec n'est définitivement pas un vampire et des enfants qui trainent dans les rues à la recherche d'une femme est étrange.  
- Peut être juste un pari d'enfants.  
Beverly s'approcha d'eux, avec la cafetière et le sourire.  
- Encore du café ?  
- Avec plaisir ! S'exclama Dean. Votre café est excellent !  
Garder un bon contact avec la serveuse du seul diner de la ville était très important pour lui et il fit même un léger clin d'œil, espérant que Castiel ne le surveillait pas.  
- Dites Beverly. L'apostropha Sam. Vous connaissez presque tout le monde dans cette ville, n'est ce pas ?  
- Wé. Je suis née ici.  
- On a entendu parler d'enfants qui trainent le soir en rue et nous aimerions leur parler. Rien de méchant, juste les prévenir du danger.  
- Ah oui, eux. Je les ai rencontré hier soir, juste avant qu'on se voit.  
- Et ?  
- Je ne les connais pas. C'est la première fois que je les voyais. J'accompagne chaque jour mon neveu à l'école et je ne les ai jamais croisé.  
Les frères s'échangèrent un regard.  
- Ils ont dit quelque chose ? Ce qu' ils voulaient ? Demanda Dean, sentant être proche de la vérité.  
- Nan. Joseph les a grondé en disant que ce n'était pas une heure pour des enfants, il ferait un père strict. C'est bien de nos jours.  
Sentant les regards des Winchester, elle poursuivit.  
- Il les a raccompagné chez eux, ensuite.  
- Connaissez vous une Margareth ? Demanda brusquement Sam. Même morte.  
- Non.  
- Depuis plusieurs années ? Même dizaines d'années. Insista-t-il.  
- La vieille Thompson. Intervint l'homme au comptoir.  
- La vieille Thompson ? Répéta le blond.  
- C'est une légende, expliqua Beverly. Il y a cent ans, les enfants Thompson sont morts. Et dix ans jour pour jour après leur décès, la mère s'est suicidée. Elle était devenue folle et disait que chaque soir ses enfants venaient lui suçait le sang. C'est une histoire qu'on raconte à Halloween ici.  
Sam prit le dossier et fouilla.  
- Ca a un lien avec votre affaire ? demanda un client assis à quelques mètres d'eux.  
- On ne peut rien révéler. Dit Sam avec son air le plus mystérieux.  
Généralement, la curiosité des gents était piquée au vif et ils divulguaient leurs informations, espérant un échange.  
- La maison, enfin le manoir, se trouve à la sortie nord de la ville. Juste avant la nationale.  
Dean lui fourra un billet de 20$ dans les mains et ils sortirent rapidement.

Le manoir était visible de loin l' établissement riche datant du début du XX é siècle était à présent délabré.  
Sam, connecté à l'internet mobile, pianotait rapidement à la recherche d'indices.  
- « Les enfants Thompson : Joseph 14 ans, Edouard 11 ans, Amanda 8 ans, Elisabeth 9 ans et Emily 4 ans, ont été attaqué dans le manoir familiale. Tout les cinq sont décédé de leurs blessures. La police privilégie la piste criminelle mais n'a aucune piste pour le moment. Mme Thompson, veuve de feu le colonel Eric Thompson, ne souhaite faire aucun commentaire. Nous lui présentons nos sincères condoléances. » C'est un article de juin 1906. Le 17 juin 1916,il y a un avis de décès pour Mme Thompson.  
- Des gosses ? Sérieux, Sammy ? Des putain de gosses ?  
- Apparemment…Je n'ai jamais entendu ça…  
- Putain. Et on les tue…  
- Comme les autres, je suppose.  
- Putain. S'exclama encore Dean, en accélérant.

La maison était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.  
Puis ils la virent petite, des cheveux roux bouclés et une jolie robe bordeaux. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Emily.  
Les Winchester ne savaient comment réagir et s'avancèrent prudemment .Le mélange entre l'innocence d'une enfant et l'aura malfaisante d'une créature d'Eve était dérageant.  
- C'est vous ! Vous les avez tué ! Mes frères et sœurs ! Cria-t-elle, furieuse  
Elle se jeta sur Sam, dents en avant et Dean réagit instinctivement : il dégaina un grand couteau et lui trancha la gorge.  
Le cadet se releva, un peu secoué.  
-Et les autres ? Demanda celui-ci.  
- Tués ? Mais par qui ?  
Ils parcoururent les pièces et effectivement, les enfants-vampires étaient morts. Les quatre corps, décapités, semblaient se protéger mutuellement. La situation était facile à deviner : l'ainé, qui étai le plus près de la porte, avait surement essayer des les protéger. A sa mort, les trois autres s'était bêtement recroquevillés les uns sur les autres.  
Les chasseurs les observèrent de longues minutes en silence puis Sam alla chercher le corps d'Emily pour le poser près de sa famille. Dean alluma son briquet et mit le feux aux Thompson.

- Je veux parler à ce putain de journaliste. Ordonna Dean à Beverly.  
Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière, apeurée par l'étincelle de colère qui brillait dans les yeux du Winchester.  
- Je pense qu'il est parti.  
- Quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas…Ce matin, je crois.  
- Où il logeait ?  
- Un motel hors de la ville, près de l'autoroute « La mère patrie ».  
Dean sortit bruyamment en claquant la porte, tandis que Sam jetait un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

Dix minutes plus tard,l'ainé retournait la chambre que le journaliste avait quitté une heure auparavant.  
- Dean…C'est juste un chasseur. Il utilise des faux papiers et une fausse carte de crédit…C'est juste un mec comme nous.  
- Bordel ! Il est pas comme nous ! Il a tué ces gosses !  
- Des vampires.  
Le grand allait ajouter que Dean avait tué la benjamine de la famille mais se retint.  
- Je veux rencontrer ce mec, ok ? Juste…Lui parler. C'est un truc que je dois faire.  
Sam hocha la tête puis s'installa sur le lit. Il remarqua un bout de papier.  
Un bout de photo.  
Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tandis que son cœur accélérait.  
- Dean. J'ai…Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
L'ainé s'approcha et observa le bout de photo.  
C'était le coin d'une photo un peu déchirée il y avait une maison au loin et juste les cheveux blonds d'une femme.  
- Je connais ce truc. Constata Dean.  
- Ton portefeuille…  
Celui-ci l'ouvrit fébrilement, il venait de comprendre.  
Il sortit la photo de leur mère et superposa le bout de photo trouvé au dessus. Les photos étaient identiques.  
- Je dois rencontrer ce mec, Sammy.


	2. Le retour de Castiel

**Bonjour à tous!**  
**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'introduction car l'action commence vraiment à se mettre en place!**  
**Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Réponse à Ailee : Suspense... Tu connaitras son identitée au prochain chapitre =) Merci pour ton review et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans la chambre d'un motel pourri, Dean était plongé dans un livre de sorcellerie que son frère et lui avaient volé à un couple de sorciers. Castiel apparut près de lui, violant consciemment son espace personnel. Mais le chasseur ne réagit pas.  
L'ange en profita pour l'observer quelques dizaines de secondes, le cœur de son vaisseau faisait d'étranges soubresauts assez agréables. Il en avait parlé à son petit ami et celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il ressentait ça aussi en sa présence et que c'était un des effets de l'Amour. Malgré le temps qui passait, cette réaction ne disparaissait pas. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.  
- Bonjour, Dean.  
Celui-ci remarqua enfin la présence de l'ange et un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage.  
- Salut, Cas'.  
- Tu travailles sur une chasse ?  
Le regard de Dean passa de Castiel au livre et du livre à Castiel. Puis, il referma violement l'ouvrage.  
- Putain, Cas'. Ca fait presque un mois qu'on s'est pas vu et tu t'intéresses à mon boulot ?  
Le Winchester rapprocha le corps de l'ange et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, jouant sur le désir de l'autre et leur baiser devint fébrile.  
Castiel se mit à califourchon sur son protégé, assis sur le canapé, et celui-ci le plaqua contre son torse avant de lui enlever son trench coat.  
- Tu m'as manqué. Avoua l'ange quand Dean libéra ses lèvres.  
Il ne l'embrassa dans le cou et le chasseur poussa un soupir.  
- Bon dieu, Cas'… Murmura-t-il, les yeux mi clos.  
- « Bon dieu » ? Dean, pourquoi tu…  
- Expression, Cas'. Expression.  
Ce dernier sourit en caressant le visage de son amour.  
Mais ce moment d'intimité fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Sam.  
- Oups…Désolé. S'excusa ce dernier.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Castiel en se relevant. J'étais venu pour te voir, en fait.  
- Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent les Winchester en même temps mais avec deux tons totalement différents.  
Celui de l'ainé était empli de jalousie alors que celui du cadet n'était que de la curiosité.  
- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Nous sommes assez…Débordés au paradis et j'ai deux missions urgentes.  
Dean ouvrit la bouche mais son protecteur le fit taire d'un regard avant de poursuivre.  
- J'ai besoin de ton frère pour l'une d'entre elles et il me faut quelqu'un de confiance pour l'autre.  
Sam dévisagea l'ange puis son frère.  
- T'es sur que c'est une mission ? Vous ne voulez pas vous débarrasser de moi ?  
- Bien sur que non, Sam.  
- Ironie, Cas'. Intervint Dean. Enfin, j'espère…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout trois installés devant une bière Castiel commença ses explications.  
- Certains partisans de Raphael souhaitent son retour. Notre Père a ressuscité Gabriel et ils jugent injuste de ne pas faire revenir un autre archange. D'après eux, c'est important pour l'équilibre des choses, les archanges ayant toujours travaillé en binôme.  
- Michel et Lucifer pour l'Apocalypse. Murmura le plus jeune.  
- Oui, mais pas seulement. Ce serait trop long de tout vous expliquer.  
- Pourquoi Dieu ne fait pas revenir Michel ? Proposa Dean. C'est le moins enfoiré des quartes…Euh, des trois. Et ils l'auraient dans le cul avec leurs arguments à la con.  
- Michel n'est pas mort, Dean. Mais c'est une idée intéressante que certains ont eu. Mais pour le faire revenir, il faudrait ouvrir la cage un long moment et…  
L'ange sembla hésiter, mais il poursuivit après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Sam.  
- Et Gabriel est totalement contre cette idée. Quand nous avons envoyé les olouigoui latetu dans la cage, il a senti la puissance et la fureur de Lucifer et il ne veut pas courir le risque de le voir s'échapper. Notre Père réfléchit à la question mais n'accepte pas que Gabriel soit contre. De ce fait, il y a une certaine tension entre lui et notre Père. Les autres anges l'ont compris.  
L'ancien étudiant de Stanford pâlit mais ne dit rien. Les premiers temps de la relation entre le jeune Winchester et l'archange s'étaient bien passés, Gabriel venait régulièrement leur rendre visite et donnait de ses nouvelles à Sam presque chaque jour. Dean subissait les blagues de son beau-frère, Castiel avait même du intervenir plusieurs fois mais cela restait bon enfant.  
Puis Gabriel vint de moins en moins souvent et moins longtemps également. Il semblait toujours préoccupé et sur le qui-vive. Malgré les tentatives de dialogue de Sam, son petit ami se renfermait sur lui-même. Dean, inquiet, avait également tenté de lui parler mais sans plus de résultat.  
Et un jour, l'archange ne vint plus et les nouvelles se raréfièrent. A présent, Sam ne recevait des messages, courts, que via Castiel.  
- Certains anges ne veulent pas attendre sa décision. Ils sont à la recherche des écrits de Dieu pour faire revenir Raphaël.  
- Et du prophète, je suppose. En déduisit Sam.  
- Kévin est dans la merde, encore une fois. Résuma Dean.  
Castiel acquiesça mais l'ainé des Winchester fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est trop dangereux pour Sammy. Ces emplumés le détestent déjà !  
- Ceci est notre mission, Dean.  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire, alors ? Demanda le plus grand, un peu perdu.  
- Taylor s'inquiète de certains évènements paranormaux près de chez elle. Je pense qu'il s'agit juste de sorciers amateurs mais…  
- Chez Taylor ? Dans sa maison ?  
- Oui.  
- Avec Erin ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Sam ?  
- Non.  
Devant l'air contrarié de ce dernier, Dean prit la parole, silencieusement encouragé par l'ange.  
- Tu t'entends bien avec elles, non ? C'est juste pour vérifier les alentours, rien de dangereux.  
- Je ne veux pas voir Erin.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Le cadet rougit et détourna le regard, son frère comprit immédiatement.  
- Sérieux ? Putain,t'es sérieux Sammy ?  
- Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Castiel.  
- Sam a couché avec Erin !  
- C'est bon, Dean. Comme si t'as jamais cou…  
- Jamais avec la sœur d'une sainte ! Putain !  
- Tu es énervé parce que tu la détestes.  
- Bien sûr !  
- Tu es ridicule, Dean.  
- Moins que toi !  
Le ton monta entre les frères et l'ange du jeudi en profitant pour s'absenter quelques minutes.  
Quand il réapparut, les Winchester s'affrontaient du regard.  
- Inias s'occupera de Taylor. Annonça d'une voix sonore Castiel. Sam, tu peux nous accompagner si tu le souhaites. Cette mission est difficile et tout aide est la bienvenue.

L'ange souhait partir immédiatement mais Dean refusa tout net de laisser son bébé. Par chance, il n'était qu'à 500km de la cachette de Kévin. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin. Sam prit une chambre pour lui, laissant le couple en tête à tête.  
La luxure est un pêché mais Castiel mourait d'envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec Dean. Mais celui-ci était à nouveau plongé dans son livre.  
- Dean ? Tu dois abandonner ta chasse.  
- C'est pas une chasse. C'est…C'est un truc perso.  
- «Un truc perso » ?  
Le chasseur ferma son livre et le rangea : Castiel était avec lui ce soir et il voulait en profiter. Pas question que cette obsession à propos du « chasseur » les prive d'une des rares soirées en tête à tête.  
- Un gars assez bizarre. Sam et moi, on fait des recherches sur lui.  
- Je peux t'aider, si tu le souhaites.  
- Nan. C'est un truc qu'on doit faire seuls.  
- Comme tu veux, Dean.  
L'ange garda un air impassible mais son compagnon savait qu'il l'avait vexé. Le Winchester s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou.  
Bien vite, il déboutonna la chemise de l'ange dont le corps était parcouru de frissons.  
- Dean…Dean, je…  
Ledit Dean releva le visage pour observer son amant.  
- Dean, je te veux. Reprit Castiel.  
Une lueur de désir brilla dans ses yeux et il entraina Dean sur le lit avant de l'y coucher.  
- Il y a de nouveaux épisodes avec le livreur de pizzas. Et même avec un plombier. J'ai tout regardé…  
- Bordel, Cas'. La vie, c'est pas du porno. A la télé, c'est juste…Haaan !  
Le Winchester ne termina jamais sa phrase son amant venait de passer sa main sur son t-shirt et lui caressait le torse d'une manière totalement excitante.  
Le couple n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'exprimer leur amour : leurs vies respectives ne leur laissaient que peu de temps et même si Sam était discret et conciliant, sa constante présence n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lors de leurs ébats, Castiel prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives et Dean adorait ça.  
- Je veux te donner du plaisir, Dean. Je pense avoir suffisamment appris pour y arriver.  
Le blond allait répondre quand son petit ami lui enleva son t shirt et l'embrassa sur le torse. Il fit jouer sa langue sur la peau de son amant, suçant ses tétons et embrassa le bas de son ventre. Les mains du chasseur se posèrent automatiquement dans la chevelure de son ange qu'il décoiffa encore plus. Il poussa de longs soupirs, les yeux mi clos.  
- Oh,Cas'…Bordel…Cas'…Murmura-t-il, difficilement.  
Celui-ci caressa une dernière fois son ventre et déboutonna lentement, trop lentement, le jeans de Dean. Il le fit glisser pour caresser le sexe de son humain par-dessus son boxer.  
Les soupirs du Winchester se transformèrent en gémissements et Castiel y vit un signe d'encouragement. Ses mouvements devinrent plus assurés et il enleva le tissu qui le séparait de l'objet de ses désirs.  
Il prit le sexe dans sa main, le caressant tout du long. Puis il le prit en main et bougea lentement mais quand Dean poussa un grognement de frustration, l'ange accéléra.  
- Je…Je vais venir…Cas'…Putain. S'exclama le chasseur.  
- Non. Pas avant que je t'ai fait une fellation. Répondit Castiel, calmement.  
Il se pencha vers le sexe de son petit ami et l'embrassa de part en part puis il y passa la langue mais sans le prendre en bouche. Le membre était tendu à son maximum et la respiration du Winchester était des plus saccadées. L'ange embrassa à nouveau le sexe et Dean ne tint plus et éjacula longuement, la tête dans les étoiles.  
- Dean ! Je n'ai pas terminé ! Reprocha Castiel.  
Le chasseur reprit un peu contenance et sourit.  
- Je ne suis pas assez endurant… Castiel,l'ange du sexe.  
- Je suis l'ange du jeudi, Dean. L'ange du sexe n'…  
Mais le Winchester le fit taire par un baiser.  
- Je dois prendre une douche maintenant. Viens avec moi.  
- Je peux tout éli…  
- Douche, Cas'. Maintenant.  
Ce jour là, Castiel découvrit que la salle d'eau ne servait pas uniquement à se laver. Son petit ami lui expliqua mieux les choses que n'importe quel porno.

Après un repas en tête à tête, ponctué de longs silences et de regardes comme ils aimaient, le couple rangea un peu la pièce. Dean s'occupa de rassembler les documents qui constituait le maigre dossier sur le « chasseur ».  
Plus de deux semaines de recherches intensives et aucun résultat probant : aucun chasseur ne le connaissait ou n'avait entendu parler de lui. Heureusement la description des gens rencontrés lors de leur précédente mission était assez précise : la trentaine, cheveux et yeux noirs, assez petit mais plutôt musclé. Armé d'un portrait robot, ils parcoururent un rayon de 500 km et « le chasseur » avait été tour à tour agent du FBI, ranger, agent immobilier,…Ils fouillèrent dans les affaires sur lesquelles il avait enquêté et le malaise des frères s'accrut : ses méthodes étaient leurs méthodes.  
Sam avait émis l'idée que c'était un piège mais lui-même n'était qu'à moitié convaincu de son hypothèse.  
Castiel remarqua le trouble de son compagnon mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée. Mais quand il remarqua l'air « absent » de Dean lors de l'épisode exclusif du Dr Sexy, il parla.  
- Dean, que se passe-t-il exactement ? Tu es préoccupé.  
Le chasseur soupira mais se lança dans une brève explication.  
- C'est un truc étrange. conclua-t-il. Mais on a besoin de savoir…Sammy et moi, on doit découvrir qui est ce mec.  
- Je comprends, Dean. Je n'aurai pas du venir vous embêter avec mes problèmes.  
- Cas',tu m'embêtes pas. C'est important ce que tu nous demandes.  
- Mais je n'aurai pas…  
- TU es important. On est une famille, tous. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là. On met ce mec de coté pour le moment, le temps qu'on t'aide.  
Ils se mirent au lit rapidement. Même si la route n'était pas longue, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendrait plus tard et l'ange était très inquiet pour le prophète.  
Dean s'endormit, sous le tendre regard de son bien aimé qui le serrait contre lui.

Le lendemain, les frères quittèrent seuls le motel Castiel avait rejoint Kévin dès leur réveil, ayant peur d'une action surprise de la part des anges rebelles. Quand Dean chargea la voiture, il mit le dossier du « chasseur » sous une pile d'armes : ils devaient se concentrer sur la protection de Kévin, sa vie était en danger.

L'Impala roulait à vive allure, ACDC résonnait dans l'habitacle et Dean chantonnait depuis le départ quand il remarqua l'air morose de son frère.  
- Sammy ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu fais la gueule ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?  
- Cette histoire va mal se finir, je le sens.  
- On va dégager les angelots vite fait bien fait, t'inquiète.  
- Je ne parle pas de ça mais du « chasseur ». Il y a un truc pas net. Si c'était un démon ou quelqu'un qui nous en veut, il aurait tenté un truc. Une embuscade ou…  
Il se tut pour observer la voiture qui était stationné quelques mètres devant eux.  
- Si c'est la Volvo noir que tu regardes, ça fait 3 fois qu'on la voit depuis notre départ. Dit simplement l'ainé.  
- L'intérieur est vide. Analysa Sam tandis que Dean ralentissait. S'il voulait nous voir, il aurait attendu.  
Le cadet observa les environs.  
- Un fast food à 15 mètres. Reprit-il. Pas de place plus proche que celle qu'il occupe.  
- Il nous a dépassé il y a 10 minutes. Une seule route, on était obligé de passer ici.  
- Il n'a sûrement pas pensé que tu ne respecte aucune limitation de vitesse.  
Dean ne répondit pas, ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à un plan.

Ils entrèrent facilement dans la voiture Dean trafiqua le contact pour l'empêcher de démarrer pendant que son frère fouillait le coffre. Ce dernier trouva un livre de sorcellerie, des armes et plusieurs fausses cartes de crédit.  
Quand, à peine 5 minutes plus tard, le mystérieux homme revint en trombe, les Winchester étaient cachés un peu plus loin et attendaient.  
« Le chasseur »,car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui, essaya de démarrer plusieurs fois sa voiture. Il jura bruyamment. Les frères en profitèrent pour s'approcher et Dean ouvrit la portière.  
- Un problème, monsieur ?  
L'homme les regarda tour à tour, sans répondre.  
- Je crois que l'on a des choses à se dire. Poursuivit le blond.  
L'homme sembla obtempérer il se leva mais profita du peu d'espace entre Dean et Sam pour fuir. Ce dernier n'hésita pas , il le rattrapa en deux enjambées et lui décrocha un coup de poing magistral. Le « chasseur » tomba dans l'inconscience.  
- Joli crochet du droit, Sammy. Et maintenant ?  
- On l'interroge.  
- Je préviens Cas' de notre retard.


	3. C'est bien lui

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**  
**Voici le chapitre 2,intitulé "C'est bien lui". Vous y découvrirez enfin qui est le fameux "chasseur" hé hé hé!**  
**Je ne fais pas la chasse aux reviews mais je trouve que j'en ai pas beaucoup alors que beaucoup de lecteurs m'ont réclamé une suite à "Ange gardien". Ne soyez pas timide et donnez moi votre avis, négatif ou positif!**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les frères avaient trouvé une usine abandonnée à la sortie de la ville , il y avaient attaché l'homme sur l'une des machines. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le luxe de reprendre tout à fait ses esprits.  
- Tu n'es pas un démon. Ni un polymorphe. Pas non plus une goule ou un loup garou. Et encore moins un Léviathan alors…  
- Les Léviathans n'existent pas, Dean. C'est une lé…  
- Tu viens d'où, mec ? N'importe quel chasseur connait ses salopes !  
Sam, un peu en retrait jusque là, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.  
- Calme toi…Murmura-t-il simplement.  
Il s'adressa ensuite au prisonnier.  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Je suis votre père.  
Dean éclata de rire.  
- T'as trop regardé Star Wars ! Notre père est mort !  
- Je m'en souviens. Mais je ne suis pas monté au paradis lors que je me suis enfui de l'enfer. J'erre sur terre en tant qu'esprit depuis des années. Je suis dans ce corps depuis presque un an et…  
Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, Sam s'approcha si près de l'homme que celui-ci sentait son souffle.  
- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai ça tout de suite. Tu te crois malin d'utiliser notre père mais tout ce que tu obtiendras c'est des emmerdes. Alors je répète : qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis John Win…  
Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher de le frapper et il le prit violement par le col de la chemise.  
- Ecoute petite merde ! T'as intérêt d'arrêter ça où je te démembre vivant, humain ou pas.  
- Posez moi des questions ! Je suis John, je peux vous le prouver !  
Les frères échangèrent un regard Sam hocha la tête pendant que son ainé haussait les épaules.  
- Très bien. Concéda le plus jeune. La première vraie chasse de Dean ?  
- Minnesota, un nid de vampires. Il avait 14 ans.  
L'homme avait répondu juste, Dean fit quelques pas en arrière, de surprise.  
- Et toi, Sam. Continua le prisonnier. Tu avais 16 ans. Ton frère m'a empêché pendant longtemps de t'emmener. C'était un petit groupe de démons, près de la frontière canadienne.  
- Ok, ok ! S'écria Sam, un peu paniqué par tant de détails. Tu es bien renseigné. Une dernière question avant que l'on…réfléchisse sur ton cas.  
Le jeune homme marqua une pause, jetant un œil à son frère.  
- La dernière fois que notre père nous a emmené à un match de base-ball.  
L'homme demeura silencieux, dévisageant les frères tour à tour.  
- Je suis désolé, Sammy. Je ne vous ai jamais emmené au base-ball.

- Ce mec est un putain de menteur, c'est tout ! S'énerva Dean.  
- Il parle comme papa et il agit comme lui aussi ! Je ne sais pas si son hist…  
- Son histoire est invérifiable, Sammy ! On pourra jamais être certain que c'est papa.  
- Moi je le crois. Je ne le libère pas pour le moment mais je le traiterai mieux que ce qu'on a fait.  
- Putain ! T'es chiant, Sammy !  
Mais ce dernier rejoignit le prisonnier, sans un regard en arrière.  
Dean resta quelques minutes pensifs, semblant hésiter avant d'oser demander conseil.  
- Cas' ? Besoin de toi.  
Celui-ci apparut à quelques mètres du chasseur, sa lame angélique dans la main.  
- Pas de danger, Cas'. Rassure toi. Déclara le Winchester, sensible à tant de dévotion.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Dean ? Demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas sur la route ?  
Le blond s'expliqua, déclenchant un nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part de son amant.  
- Je pense que cette histoire est possible. Dit ce dernier, après un long silence. Il y a certaines histoires qui circulent au paradis à ce propos. L'âme en est sortie très affaiblie car elle est liée à son corps d'origine.  
- Mais ce n'est pas forcément mon père.  
- Non, en effet.  
Castiel remarqua la profonde tristesse et l'espoir refoulé sur le visage de son protégé.  
- L'heure n'est pas aux lamentations, Dean. Nous sommes pressés par le temps. Dit-il, cependant, sans aucune émotion. Je veux voir cet homme.  
Le chasseur sembla reprendre contenance, il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Mais Castiel le retint par le bras.  
- Dean,je comprends ta douleur mais…  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.  
L'ange ne put résister devant la tristesse de son aimé et le prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'y accrocha et laissa son armure se fissurer.  
- Ces putains de démons s'attaquent toujours à la famille, j'ai l'habitude mais putain…Putain, ça fait mal.  
L'ange le serra très fort contre lui.  
- Je t'aime, Dean. De tout mon être.  
Le cœur du blond fit un bon Castiel et lui n'étaient pas spécialistes des mots d'amour, ils n'étaient pas spécialistes des mots tout courts en fait. Et cela rendait chaque petite déclaration importante. Il ne répondit que par un sourire : Ca suffisait à Castiel.

L'homme était toujours attaché mais Sam l'avait installé plus confortablement. Le prisonnier dévisagea l'ange et celui-ci lui rendit son regard.  
- Ce n'est pas une créature maléfique. Il est à 100% humain mais quelque chose est brouillée, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui ne va pas.  
- Est-ce que c'est vraiment notre père ? Demanda Sam.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je dois vérifier son âme.  
- Ohoho ! S'exclama l'homme enchainé. Et comment veux-tu vérifier mon âme, mon garçon ?  
- En la touchant.  
Il y eut un léger silence, Dean croisa pour la première fois le regard du « chasseur » : il le comprit, comme il avait toujours comprit son père.  
- C'est Castiel. Expliqua-t-il. Il nous aide, on a confiance en lui. C'est un ange.  
- Un ange ?  
Au ton de l'homme, cela ne fit aucun doute à Castiel qu'il était vraiment John Winchester. Il avait l'impression de revoir Dean des années auparavant lors de leur première « vraie » rencontre.  
- Je vais juste vérifier votre âme. Ca ne prendra que quelques instants.  
Il s'approcha et, sans prévenir, enfonça sa main dans le corps de l'homme qui hurla de douleur.  
L'être céleste avait à peine effleurer son âme qu'il sut la vérité. Dean et Sam avaient des âmes particulières, étant les véhicules de Michel et Lucifer mais leurs parents avaient aussi quelque chose de particulier.  
- C'est bien votre père.  
Les frères restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger puis John Winchester « certifié » prit la parole en souriant.  
- Vous pourriez peut être me libérer maintenant, les garçons.

La famille Winchester venait de s'installer dans un motel. Castiel était reparti auprès de Kévin, leur demandant d'être là pour le lendemain.  
John et Sam ne cessaient de se dévisager, puis le père prit la parole.  
- Tu as continué la chasse.  
- Oui…C'est…C'est une affaire de famille.  
John sourit avant de prendre son cadet dans les bras. Dean, les observant, sourit aussi.  
- 'Pa, tu nous racontes toutes ces années où tu étais esprit ?  
- Bien sûr, Dean. Quand les portes de l'enfer se sont ouvertes, je me suis échappé le plus vite possible sans réfléchir. Je voulais juste quitter cet endroit. Là bas, c'est…indescriptible. Tant de souffrances et de haines que ça en est insupportable. C'est à ce moment là que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois. Je me suis comme envolé mais je suis lourdement retombé. J'ai énormément souffert. J'ai dormi, si je peux dire ça comme ça, puis j'ai erré sur terre. Il y a moins d'un an, j'ai trouvé ce corps. A l'hôpital, il était dans le coma mais l'âme avait disparu. Ca a été simple, je pense que c'est juste de la possession. Il m'a fallu quelques temps pour maitriser ce corps. I mois, j'ai commencé à vous chercher mais sans résultat. Alors j'ai recommencé la chasse.  
- Wouaw ! On aurait pu jamais se croiser. Pour une fois, on a eu du bol ! S'exclama Sam.  
- Oui. J'ai été chez Bobby mais personne. Il est passé où le vieux bougon ?  
Les frères échangèrent un regard et Dean prit la parole, d'une voix emplie de tristesse.  
- Bobby. Il est mort. Il y a presque 2 ans.  
John reçut cette annonce comme un coup et prit place sur le lit, où était installé Dean.  
- D'autres morts ?  
- Helen et Jo Harvell. Ash, aussi.  
- Je suis…  
- Ton fils Adam et sa mère.  
Le père regarda ses fils tour à tour, s'inquiétant du regard froid de son ainé.  
- Comment ?!  
- Des goules. Celles que tu n'avais pas tuées la première fois. Répondit le blond, sèchement.  
- Dean, ne l'accable pas. Protesta le cadet.  
- Je ne l'accable pas, Sammy ! Je dis juste ce qu'il est arrivé, bordel !  
John posa la main sur l'épaule de son ainé.  
- Ca ne changera rien mais je suis désolé. Pour eux. Pour vous.  
L'énervement de Dean s'estompa et il offrit même un sourire à son paternel.

Ils mangeaient tout trois au fast food du coin. John venait de leur expliquer que lorsqu'il les avait reconnu, il avait eu peur de leur parler et avait eu certaines réactions stupides. Il poursuivit, sérieusement.  
- L'ange nous a donné rendez-vous demain. C'est exact ?  
- C'est pas qu'un ange. C'est Cas'. On doit l'aider à protéger le prophète de Dieu, Kévin, contre d'autres anges. C'est à environ 300 bornes.  
- Très bien. Prenons quelques heures de repos et reprenons la route.  
- A vos ordres ! S'exclamèrent en même temps les frères.

Sam chargeait la voiture tandis que les deux autres rangeaient la pièce.  
- Tout va bien, Dean ?  
- Wé, bien sur. Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sembles…Différent.  
- J'ai juste envie qu'on se grouille pour rejoindre Cas'.  
- Je comprends. Quel est le plan ?  
- Cas' a installé des pièges contre les anges. Il surveillera la plaque et nous préviendra si des anges arrivent. Sammy et moi, on restera près de Kévin.  
- Et moi ?  
Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, un peu gêné.  
- Je pensais que tu resterais en ville. Pour garder la voiture et nos affaires.  
- Tu veux me laisser de coté, c'est ça ?  
- Avec les anges, c'est compliqué. Ils sont…  
- Je suis un chasseur !  
- Les choses se sont vachement compliquées durant ton...absence.  
- Si l'un de vous me mettiez au courant, je pourrai reprendre les choses en main !  
- Mais tu ne peux pas, bordel !  
Un silence oppressant se fit.  
Sam arriva et comprit de suite qu'une dispute venait d'éclater.  
- On devrait y aller. Dit-il. Il nous faudra encore deux heures pour y arriver.  
- Très bien. Dit John. Je conduis…. Si j'ai la permission, bien sur.  
D'un geste brusque, Dean lui tendit les clefs.


	4. Las Vegas,embrouille et retrouvaille

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'Impala. John dépassait allègrement la limite autorisée mais les frères n'y prêtaient pas attention.  
Le téléphone de Dean sonna et il décrocha rapidement en voyant que c'était Castiel.  
- Dean ? Tout va bien ?  
- Wé. On arrive bientôt.  
- Sam m'a envoyé un message. Tu t'es dispu…  
- BORDEL,SAM ! Cria l'ainé à l'adresse de son frère. Mêle toi de tes oignons.  
- Mais je… Se défendit le plus jeune.  
- TES OIGNONS,SAMMY !  
Dean raccrocha après avoir rassuré son ange.  
Le père Winchester regarda son ainé, les sourcils froncés.  
- C'était l'an…Castiel ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Wé. Il pensait qu'on avait des problèmes. Je lui ai dit qu'on arrive bientôt.  
- Il vous donne toujours des ordres comme ça ?  
Dean ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Sam prit la parole.  
- Cas' nous donne pas d'ordre. Il a juste une façon assez…unique de s'exprimer. Il est un peu asocial et déphasé mais il nous a sauvé un millier de fois.  
Face au silence de son patriarche, Sam voulut poursuivre mais son frère le devança.  
- Cas',c'est Cas' ok ? Il faut l'accepter comme il est. Il est tout ce qu'il nous reste.  
- Je suis là maintenant.  
- Et on le lâchera pas à cause de toi.  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ça, Dean. Mais je suis votre père et il n'est qu'un étranger.  
- C'est pas un étranger, bordel ! Tu le connais même pas ! Fais un effort au moins !  
- Très bien. Je le ferai.  
Dean cacha son sourire : il croit son père et espère que Castiel et John s'entendront bien.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur place. Kévin les attendait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
- Salut les mecs ! Vous venez encore sauver votre prophète préféré ?  
Sam et Dean eurent un petit sourire blasé. Ce dernier présenta John.  
- Voici John, notre père. Papa, voici Kévin Tran, le prophète dont on t'a parlé.  
- Ench…Commença l'asiatique. Non mais attendez ! Votre père était pas mort ?  
John sourit.  
- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais je suis là pour te protéger, mon garçon.  
Le courant passa bien entre Kévin et John. En compagnie de Sam, ils s'installèrent pour discuter tandis que Dean s'éloignait pour vérifier les pièges à l'entrée de la maison.  
- Dean ?  
Le nommé sourit. Cette voix et cette intonation, il la reconnaitrait entre mille.  
- Cas'.  
Le chasseur s'approcha de l'ange, à quelques mètres de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel le serra plus fort.  
- Je dois vous quitter maintenant,Dean. Je voulais res…  
- Tu pars ? Et les anges ?  
- Vous vous débrouillerez,j'ai confiance en vous.  
- Bordel,Cas' !  
Le Winchester le repoussa et s'éloigna.  
- Mon père m'appelle. Je ne peux lui désobéir.  
- Des anges vont venir nous attaquer, bordel !  
- Dean, je sais. Je voudrai tant…  
- Casse toi, Cas'.  
- Dean…  
- Casse toi, bordel ! Laisse nous avec tes emmerdes !  
- Je reviens le plus vite possible, je te le promets.  
- Rien à foutre !  
- Mon père enverra un ange de confiance pour vous…  
- CASSE TOI,PUTAIN !  
D'un coup d'ailes et l'air désolé,Castiel disparut.  
Dean repensa à ce qu'avait dit son père : était il vraiment aux ordres de Castiel ? Il n'avait jamais regardé leur relation comme ça.  
A peine quelques secondes après la disparition de Castiel, John apparut.  
- Je t'ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ?  
- Cas' nous laisse tomber. Il fait chier.  
- A – t- il une bonne raison ?  
- Dieux l'envoie ailleurs.  
- Je suppose qu'il est difficile de discuter les ordres du Saint Père. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. On s'en sortira ensemble.  
Dean se rendit compte à quel point son père lui avait manqué. Bien sur, il n'était pas sans défaut la figure paternel qu'il avait idolâtré des années s'était fissurée depuis bien longtemps mais il l'aimait et avec confiance en lui. Il hocha la tête mai cacha ses sentiments, en bon Winchester qu'il était.

Ils passèrent la journée à enseigner les différents signes anti-ange et anti-démon à John et Kévin. Celui-ci eut même droit à des cours de combat donnés par le plus vieux.  
Deux anges arrivèrent durant la nuit, quand Sam montait la garde. Il réveilla tout le monde et Kévin s'installa dans la pièce sécurisé qu'ils avaient improvisé. Les Winchester observèrent les êtres angéliques.  
John, l'air fatigué, regarda ses fils tour à tour.  
- Prêts les garçons ?  
Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête alors que les anges approchaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte.  
- Winchester ! S'écria l'un d'eux. Donnez nous le prophète.  
- Va te faire foutre, emplumé ! Répondit Dean.  
- Dean ! Ceux sont des anges ! Lui murmura son père, un peu scandalisé.  
- Et alors ? Ils veulent nous tuer !  
- Alors pourquoi leur faire la causette ? Allons les emprisonner, comme convenu !  
Après coup, Sam fit la réflexion que les deux anges étaient sûrement les plus crétins de toute la création. Ils étaient tombés facilement dans le piège et étaient à présent enfermés dans un cercle d'huile sacré.  
Une heure plus tard, quatre anges dont Inias et Samandriel arrivèrent. Celui-ci prit la parole.  
- Vous avez fait vite. Castiel s'inquiétait et nous a envoyé vous aider. Nous emmenons les prisonniers avec nous, ils seront punis pour leur trahison. Nous vous conseillons de bouger un maximum pour protéger Kévin Tran. Quelqu'un viendra prendre le relai plus tard.  
- Et comment on saura que c'est un ange qui nous veut du bien ? Demanda Sam, soupçonneux de tout.  
- Castiel fera le nécessaire. Déclara Inias.

Quelques secondes plus tard,tout les anges avaient disparu. Kévin, resté dans la pièce protégé,revint avec eux et Dean lui expliqua la situation.  
- LAS VEGAS ! S'écria le jeune asiatique.  
- Hein ? Firent les trois Winchester.  
- Je veux aller à Las Vegas.  
- Mais t'es taré,mec !  
- Dean,je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Intervint John. Quel ange irait chercher un prophète dans cette ville ?  
- C'est la ville du pêché ! Ajouta Sam.  
- Ok…Ok. Céda Dean, comprenant leur argument. Mais pas question d'aller voir un concert de Céline Dion !  
John parut un peu déçu.  
-P'pa ! S'écrient les frères.  
Las Vegas se révéla catastrophique : il n'y avait aucun ange mais un nombre impressionnant de démons y rodaient. Ils restèrent cloitré au motel, entouré de protections en tout genre. Ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux après deux jours.

Dean n'avait pas de nouvelle de Castiel, il en était fâché mais en même temps, inquiet. Ses silences devinrent plus fréquents et surtout plus lourds.  
Ils étaient à la sortie du Nevada quand, un soir, John décida qu'ils sortiraient dans un bar. Il avait remarqué que son ainé n'était pas bien : une virée dans un bar serait le moyen idéal pour décompresser.  
Les trois Winchester et Kévin, très heureux de sortir, se rendirent à l'un des nombreux bars de la petite ville. Ils commandèrent tous une bière, sauf John qui se contenta d'un soda.  
- J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je reste sage ce soir. Expliqua-t-il.  
- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Lui demanda Dean.  
- Non. Profitons de cette soirée. Nous l'avons bien mérité.  
La serveuse, une petite blonde un peu enrobée au look de pin up, vint leur apporter les boissons en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam qui ne décrocha pas son regard d'elle. Kévin éclata de rire, John sourit mais Dean leva les yeux au ciel.  
Aguicheuse, elle passa plusieurs fois devant eux et le jeune Winchester lui lançait des regards de braises. Une heure plus tard, Sam alla aux toilettes et Dean le suivit de quelques mètres, soupçonneux.  
- Putain, Sammy ! S'écria-t-il en trouvant son frère dans une situation très compromettante avec la jeune femme.  
- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que…  
- T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie,si t'as ou…  
- Oh Deano ! les interrompit la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais autant.  
Le chasseur demeura interdit quelques instants.  
- Gabriel ?  
- Moi-même ! S'exclama l'archange. Mon Sammy m'a reconnu tout de suite, LUI !  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous comme ça ?  
- Je brouille les pistes… Je viens récupérer Kévin Tran.

John buvait littéralement les paroles de Gabriel, à la grande exaspération de Dean. Ils étaient revenus au motel depuis deux heures et l'archange et son père n'avaient cessé de discuter, comme de vieux amis.  
Le père avait vite compris que Sam et Gabriel étaient ensemble, il en était très heureux. Dean se demanda si son père l'aurait aussi bien pris si l'archange avait été dans son vaisseau habituel. Mais quand il vit le sourire de son cadet le jeune homme mit sa morosité et sa jalousie de coté pour profiter de ce moment, en famille.

Le lendemain matin,John et son ainé chargeaient l'Impala. Kévin terminait de se préparer et Sam et Gabriel roucoulaient dans leur chambre.  
- J'ai rarement vu ton frère aussi heureux.  
- Wé. C'est vrai.  
- Tu m'en dis plus sur leur relation, Dean ?  
- Tu sais tout. Excepté leur vie sexuelle.  
- Je m'en passerai.  
- Moi aussi je m'en serai passé mais les murs de certains motels sont très fins.  
John sourit et donna une tape sur le dos de son fils.  
- Et toi ? Tu n'as personne ?  
Dean hésita. Puis décida d'attendre que la relation entre Castiel et John se soit améliorée.  
- On a l'enfer ET le paradis au cul, p'pa. J'ai pas trop le temps de fricoter.  
- Ca,c'est bien mon fils.  
Ils mirent les derniers sacs dans l'Impala, silencieux. Puis John se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.  
- Et Castiel ?  
- Quoi, Castiel ?  
- Vous l'avez connu où ?  
- Au cours d'une banale enquête. C'était pas un jour important.  
Il n'avait pas la force de tout lui dire mais se promit de le faire, un jour prochain.


	5. Family business

- Je prendrai bien soin de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
Gabriel donna une tape amicale à Kévin, qui regarda les Winchester d'un air désespéré. Ceux-ci auraient préféré continuer à prendre soin du prophète mais Gabriel en avait décidé autrement.  
- Prends soin de toi aussi. Répondit Sam.  
Gabriel sourit et lui lança un regard empli d'amour.  
- Pas de soucis, mon grand. Et toi : pas de bêtise !  
Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de serrer la main de John. Il s'approcha de Dean et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier resta sans bouger ,surpris.  
- Fais gaffe à… Commença l'archange, tout bas.  
- A Sammy, je sais.  
- Non, à ton père.  
Gabriel desserra son étreinte avant que Kévin ne les salue à son tour. Dean ne quitta pas l'archange des yeux, soucieux. Mais il savait qu'il ne saurait pas plus.  
Ils s'envolèrent et Sam regarda tristement l'endroit que son aimé venait de quitter. Dean lui tapota l'épaule.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire maintenant, Sammy ?  
John répondit à la place de son cadet.  
- On reprend la chasse.  
Sam soupira mais Dean lui sourit, rassurant.

- Quatre hommes d'une trentaine d'années morts noyés en deux semaines. Dit le cadet.  
Dean, avalant un hamburger, se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Leur chasse au loup garou trois nuits auparavant ne les avait pas laissé totalement indemnes et leur père portait encore une longue cicatrice sur la jambe.  
- Pourquoi est ce étrange, Sam ? demanda John, attentif.  
- Ils n'étaient pas dans l'eau au moment de leur mort.  
- Très bien. Allons y, les garçons. Dit le père en se levant.  
Sam le suivit sans attendre mais Dean s'accrocha désespérément à son hamburger. Le cadet revint sur ses pas et traina son frère, qui pesta, à l'extérieur.  
Le soir, ils étaient déjà à Springdale, la ville des drames, et John décida qu'ils se prendraient un motel un peu plus luxueux qu'à leur habitude. Deux heures plus tard, celui-ci se prélassait dans la baignoire de leur chambre.  
Dean s'approcha furtivement de son frère qui cherchait des informations sur les victimes.  
- Sam ? Tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée cette chasse ?  
Sam haussa les épaules.  
- Papa est fatigué et blessé. Reprit l'ainé.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Prendre des vacances et partir à Hawaï ?  
- J'aurai plutôt misé sur le Mexique.  
- Tout ça parce que tu as peur de l'avion, gamin !  
- Moi, le gamin ? T'as peur des clowns, bitch !  
- Jerk !

Le lendemain, trois agents du FBI se présentèrent à la police locale. Ils firent des copies du dossier, prirent les renseignements sur les familles des victimes et allèrent à la morgue. Ils ne purent que confirmer la causes des morts et revinrent au motel, avec leurs dossiers et pleins d'interrogations.  
Tout cela leur avait pris un temps fou et la soirée était déjà bien avancé. Dean prétexta un besoin de faire le plein d'essence pour s'éloigner. Il fit quelques kilomètres et s'arrêta sur le bas coté.  
- Cas' ? Appela-t-il.  
Il attendit quelques secondes mais l'ange ne se montra pas.  
- Cas' ? Répéta-t-il.  
Il attendit plusieurs minutes mais son petit ami ne vint jamais.  
Il rentra, un peu amer, au motel. Son père dormait déjà et les deux frères passèrent la soirée à faire des recherches sur leur affaire.  
Une seule piste leur semblait valable : des sorciers.

- Dean ?  
Celui-ci se releva d'un bond mais une main se posa sur sa bouche.  
- C'est moi. Dit la voix de Castiel.  
Celui-ci fit signe au chasseur de le suivre. Ce dernier jeta un œil au réveil : 2h40. Il se leva en grommelant.  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture et s'y installèrent. A la lueur de l'éclairage public, Dean remarqua de longues griffes sur le visage de Castiel.  
- Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?  
- Je suis désolé, Dean. Dit tristement l'ange.  
- Désolé ?  
Dean fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
- Je t'ai entendu m'appeler mais tu n'étais pas en danger, alors je ne suis pas venu.  
Le Winchester sourit et caressa le visage de son protecteur, évitant les griffes.  
- Tu t'es battu ?  
- J'ai…J'ai emprisonné certains anges. Et ils ne se sont pas vraiment laissé faire.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là haut ?  
- Tout va mal… Mon père est… Il est…  
Castiel prit une grande inspiration, refoulant ses larmes.  
- Calme toi, mon ange. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne le fais pas.  
- J'essais d'être le meilleur fils possible mais j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible.  
L'ange prit la main de son aimé et la serra très fort.  
- Tu me manques, Dean. Je souhaiterai passer chaque seconde de mon existence à tes cotés.  
- Tu me manques aussi, Cas'.  
Dean se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Castiel le prit tout contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi, de longues minutes.  
- Ensemble. Heureux. Pour toujours. Murmura le soldat de Dieux.  
Le chasseur ne répondit pas mais le serra plus fort. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ni pour s'aimer.  
Puis Castiel contracta ses muscles et s'éloigna de Dean.  
- Il faut que je parte.  
- Ok…Je…  
Dean regarda son amant dans les yeux et s'y perdit.  
- Reviens moi vite. Reprit-il.  
- Toujours. 

Quand Dean revint au motel, il trouva Sam éveillé. Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu comptes parler à papa ?  
- A quel propos, Sammy ?  
- De Cas' et toi.  
- Putain, dors au lieu de me c…  
- Dean ! Il est sincère avec nous ! Pour la première fois, il se confie à nous, ne nous cache rien. Gâche pas tout !  
Dean balança sa veste à travers la pièce, énervé, et se coucha sans dire un mot. Son cadet soupira, comprenant que la discussion était close.

Le lendemain, les Winchester firent le tour des scènes de crime et dans chacune : un sac à sort. Les meurtriers étaient bien des sorciers et d'après la composition du sort, ils étaient des débutants. Le long travail d'interrogatoires et de déduction commençaient…  
Dean et John rendirent vite aux familles des victimes pendant que Sam analysait le contenu des sacs à sort.  
- Agent Malone et voici l'agent Booth, FBI. Annonça John à la sœur de la première victime.  
- Bauer. Corrigea tout bas Dean.  
Celui-ci fit son sourire le plus charmeur avant d'ajouter que l'agent Booth était leur autre partenaire.  
Elle les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au salon.  
- La mort de Steve est horrible. Nos parents sont morts il y a moins d'un an… Je suis seule à présent… Leur confia Nadège entre deux sanglots .  
- Nos condoléances. Dit le jeune Winchester. Est-ce que votre frère avait des ennemis ?  
- Non…Non ! Pourquoi ? C'est un accident, non ?  
La deuxième famille se réduisait à une jeune épouse hystérique et un bambin d'à peine deux ans. Ils eurent du mal à la calmer mais au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Dean commença à l'interroger.  
- C'est Nadège ? demanda soudainement John en tendant une photo qui était sur la cheminée.  
- Oui. Ma meilleure amie.  
- C'est tragique ce qu'il vous arrive à toutes les deux. Constata-t-il, avec un once d'ironie.  
Ils prirent rapidement congé pour se rendre dans la dernière famille : les deux dernières victimes étaient frères.  
- P'pa ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je suis l'agent Bauer et Sammy, c'est Booth. Rappela le blond, d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.  
- Je le sais, Dean. Répondit John, agacé. J'ai juste confondu.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques dizaines de secondes, tandis qu'ils cherchaient la maison.  
- Le crime profite à Nadège et Beth. Je les soupçonne. Dit le père.  
- Je sais… Et Beth l'a compris.  
Dean n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il avait l'impression que toutes les maisons étaient pareilles. Il respira profondément pour se calmer : interroger quelqu'un étant énervé était le meilleur moyen pour griller sa couverture.  
- Là. Désigna John.  
Il montrait une maison plus petite et plus délabrée que ses voisines et le blond se trouva bête de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.  
Ils tombèrent à nouveau sur une femme mais cette fois d'une soixantaine d'années alors que les deux précédentes ne devaient pas dépasser la trentaine. Et cette fois, aucune tristesse n'était visible sur son visage. Quand ils se présentèrent, elle leur tendit la carte de visite de son avocat en leur demandant de partir.  
Les deux hommes entrèrent au motel où ils trouvèrent un Sam très satisfait. Il leur tendit des documents d'assurance vie signés par les victimes.  
- La sœur, l'épouse et la mère. Annonça Dean, sans regarder les documents.  
- Le club de tricot.  
John et Dean plongèrent leurs regards en même temps sur les documents et le plus vieux fronça les sourcils. Il demanda la liste des membres de ce club mais son cadet lui annonça que les femmes interrogées plus tôt n'en faisait pas partie.  
A bout d'idées et l'estomac dans les talons, ils décidèrent d'aller manger.

Ils firent un bon repas dans un restaurant italien bon marché et quand John se rendit aux toilettes, Dean se pencha vers son frère.  
- Tu trouves pas que papa est un peu… à coté de ses pompes ?  
- Il est fatigué je pense. Ca a été assez intense depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé.  
- Gabriel m'a dit de faire attention à lui.  
- Gabriel t'a dit à TOI de…  
- Bon, ça va. Fais pas ta crise de jalousie. Si on faisait une pause après cette chasse ? On pourra tous souffler et…  
- Tu pourras lui parler de Cas'.  
- De Cas' ? Les interrompit John.  
Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué son retour et Dean inspira profondément, envoyant un regard de haine à son frère.  
- Cas'… Cas' et moi… Commença Dean.  
Mais son père lui fit signe de se taire quand cinq femmes, avec des pulls « I love tricot »,entrèrent en trombe.  
- Disqualifiées car notre club a un budget supérieur à 10 000 $ ! S'écria l'une d'entre elles, presque en larmes.  
Ils entendirent distinctement les mots « donateurs inconnus », « tricherie » et « drame ». Au moment de l'addition, Sam demanda des informations à la serveuse qui ne se fit pas prier.  
- La ville organise chaque année le concours du meilleur « club ». Et chaque année, le club de tricot gagne. C'est une vraie compétition, les clubs doivent réaliser une série d'épreuves. Mais elles ont reçus des dons ces dernières semaines et leur budget dépasse la limite pour participer.

Le lendemain matin, Sam avait trouvé la liste des différents clubs de la ville.  
- Et devinez qui fait parti du club « les lecteurs assidus » …  
- La mère, la sœur et la veuve ! S'exclama Dean.  
- Bingo. « Les lecteurs assidus » ont terminé 2é ces dernières années.  
- Mais pourquoi éliminer leurs hommes ?  
- Dean va chez la sœur. Ordonna John. Sam va chez la mère. J'irai chez la veuve.  
- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de se séparer ? Demanda le cadet.  
John ne répondit pas, préparant déjà ses affaires.  
- Rendez-vous dans 2 heures ici.

Quand Dean ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, presque deux heures plus tard, il y trouva Sam.  
- Personne . Dit celui-ci.  
- Pareil. Mais j'ai trouvé le journal intime. Elles sont toutes les trois des sorcières féministes qui détestent les hommes… Elles sacrifient chaque fois un homme pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter chez la veuve… 


End file.
